Consumed Darkness
by Faiithless
Summary: There is a new team of bladers on the loose and they are here to capture the Bladebreakers bit beasts! But what does this have to do with the weird dreams they are having..? And most of all, what does Kai have to do with this..?
1. Introduction

Consumed Darkness

This is my first fanfic…so plz be nice..don't forget to review…! ENJOY!

**Introduction**

In the distant mountains, the clouds hung low in the sky while white lightning illuminated it. Rain feel steadily on an old wooden doorway, and it shook as the wind rattled against the doorframe, attempting to require entry with its ongoing force. The door finally gave away, and the wind whistled through the stone passages that lead to nothing but vast crevices of darkness. As the wind came to a halt in the dead ended area, a person in a dark clock was seen. The stranger was obviously a male, judging from his size. He was standing in front of a stone tablet that was fairly old. The rocks that made up the tablet were slightly crumbling, and the limestone had lost its shine, leaving only a bleak pale colour. Located within the tablet were five brightly coloured orbs that were gleaming under the continued glare of the stranger. He laughed maniacally and his laughter was echoed throughout this hollowed out room, while being defended by the wind. The torches on the wall flickered slightly from the wind, and the hooded figure arched his back over the tablet to pick up the coloured orb…


	2. Linked Dreams?

Consumed Darkness

Sry…last chapter was a bit boring eh..? Well hopefully u would like this chapter better!

And especially thx to: storm-of-insanity and Bloody Crimson Tears who gave me lots of encouragement! Thanx a lot!

Chapter One:

Four boys sat up on their beds, drenched in cold sweat. Their heartbeat was high above the normal pace, and their breath came out in small gasps. When their breathing had slowed down a bit, the boys each looked around and saw that they were all awake. Lightning flashed again, leaving the room momentarily illuminated before returning to its normal dimmed hue. The navy haired boy known as Tyson was the first to break the silence that was hanging in the air.

"Uhh..So did you guys all have this funny dream I had..?" Tyson asked.

"Heh..Well yeah..Either that or we all woke up to use the bathroom at the same time." Said a smaller blond boy named Max.

"Whoa…talk about freaky..." replied a raven haired boy with a long pony tail, known as Ray.

"Hn..." said a two toned hair boy in the corner, named Kai.

"Not much of a speaker eh..? Well it didn't take me long to notice that" said Tyson, who was annoyed with their captains lack of speaking.

"Well it didn't take me long to notice at how much you liked to speak Tyson…maybe some more training should take care of that..?" Kai countered. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well…heh heh…umm..Maybe it is better off if Ray did the talking then" Tyson replied, shifting uncomfortably in his bed sheets. Everyone knew better than to make Kai angry and Tyson had taken some time to learn his lesson.

Kai shifted off his bed and flicked on the light switch. Everyone squinted at the sudden brightness of the room.

"Ok guys..what was you're dream about?" Ray asked.

"Well there it was a stormy day and there was some figure. I think male..Who was in this room thing…" said Tyson as he tried to recall the events that happened in his dream.

"It was probably a shrine..and that guy was looking for some orb things..must be needed for a ritual or something.." Max inquired.

At this point everyone looked at Max and was shocked at what he had just spoken.

"Ahh..I mean I am not a nerd or anything. I was high on..uhh..sugar.." Max answered.

"Whew..thats a relief..For a second there you almost sounded smart.." Said Tyson who started to chuckle at the thought of Max being smart.

"Yeah…" Ray nodded.

"And I believe that the man had started to laugh.." Ray pondered as he tried to recall the events that happened in his dreams just moments ago.

"Yeah!" Tyson blurted out. "Something like this MUHAHAHAHA!" Tyson laughed as he tried to mimic the stranger's evil laugh.

Max and Ray flinched at the sound of Tyson's laughter and sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Kai still leaning on the same spot against the wall opened his eyes and fiercely glared at Tyson.

Tyson shifted uncomfortably in his blanket and chuckled nervously. Max and ray shook their heads and laughed silently.

"Ah..heh..heh..heh…well anyways the guy bent down and picked up something from a stone.." Tyson continued.

"And then I think we all woke up…" Finished Max.

_Hmph…idiots think alike…_ Kai thought sarcastically.

"Well at least that proves that we all had the same dream.." Ray said. They had at least expected Kai to say something. Even his usual "hn…" would do. But knowing Kai he wouldn't say anything unless needed so Ray had to do the talking for him.

"Well when Kenny comes back from his trip to Italy, then we could analyze this with him and Dizzy." Max cheerfully said.

"Good idea Max, but meanwhile we should try to figure out what this dream means for our self…." Ray began.

"WAITTT!" Tyson suddenly cried.

Both Max and Ray stared at him while Kai merely shifted his head a bit. They all looked at him questioningly.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Cried Tyson sheepishly.

All of them falls anime style, while Kai merely grunted in frustration. _Well this is Tyson we're talking about.._ Kai thought, before he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Ack..i'm so sorry that this chapter sucked…but I hope u would like the next chapter better! Plz R & R.


	3. Darkness Prevails

Consumed Darkness

Sorry about how lame the last chapter had ended…and thank you to everyone who reviewed…I really appreciate it! Well I think this chapter would be more interesting than the last..so hope u enjoy!

Chapter 2: Darkness Prevails

Kai stopped when he walked out of Tyson's dojo. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and gazed into the sky. His crimson red eyes slowly scanned the sky before he finally adverted his gaze towards the ground and closed his eyes. The wind was quite warm today and it was lightly rippling his scarf. Carrying it upwards before letting it drop on either sides of his shoulders.

_At least out here I can actually here myself _thought Kai. _Well if it is true that we al had the same dream then it must mean that we're all somehow connected to this orb business. Either that or Tyson poisoned my food and caused me to hallucinate. _Kai thought amusingly to himself. He almost chuckled at the thought of Tyson poisoning his food. _But then again, this is Tyson we're talking about here and the thing he likes most next to blading is, well obviously food. Kai let his thoughts wander for a bit while just standing there enjoying the scene. If Tyson likes eating as much as I like leaning on trees, then I must be going crazy. Probably been around him too much. _Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts on Tyson and opened his eyes when he saw the sun had fully risen now, and Kai stood there taking in the first rays of the morning sunshine.

He prepared to head back in the dojo, but as he turned to leave, everything was suddenly enveloped in darkness and Kai searched around to see where the sudden colour change had come from. Being in this dark enveloped realm seemed to take a lot of energy and Kai felt as though his energy was slowly being drained from him.

He barely had time to register his thought before he saw a black and red beyblade being launched. It spun continuously in front of him, almost like it was mocking him. Kai glanced around to see who launched the blade, but having no luck at finding who launched it. The red and black blade began to move around Kai circling him in a black vortex. Kai reached in his pocket instinctively for his blade but not before he received some cuts from the vortex. The vortex soon diminished and the blade flew towards some unknown figure in the darkness.

"Whos out there?" Asked Kai, in his usual emotionless tone. He had sensed someone earlier and now their presence was even stronger.

"Hehe..looks like nothing could get past the great Kai Hiwatari..?" Answered someone in the never ending depths of darkness. Footsteps were heard and they were approaching fast. Kai took out his launcher and placed Dranzer onto launching position. The figure appeared no more than 5 meters away from Kai. And without warning, launched his beyblade. The red and black blade was hurtling toward Kai at an incredible speed and Kai watched in slight fear, as the blade was going to hit its target…

So sorry that this chapter was so short…yea I know..i have to work on it…well I hope u review and don't worry this is just the beginning for Kai….


	4. Red Orb Dranzer

Wow I cannot believe that I am on chapter four..sorry for the previous chapter being so short..hope u enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Red Orb Dranzer

Kai sluggishly moved aside as his quick reflexes would not allow him to get hit. Even thought the blade did not cause major damage, it had cut him across the shoulder, and Kai cursed out in pain. The red and silver blade came back behind Kai and cut him across the same spot again, and Kai managed to stop a hiss of pain. Blood was pouring out from the now deepened wound, and it stained his clothes a deep red. _He clearly has the advantage here..i should have been able to sense that blade coming..but unfortunately it is darkness that rules here.._Kai thought grimly.

The figure moved within better view. Not that there could be better view since this whole entire realm was pitch black. Kai could see he was pretty tall..taller than himself by a bit and the cloak he wore was covering his entire face, making him impossible to identify. The figure laughed maliciously, and stared at Kai with a vision that seemed to look at a lot more than his physical features…it was almost as if the stranger could see inside his mind..and sense his thoughts..Kai tried to block out the contact, and continued at gazing at the figure.

The figure grunted in mere surprise. _Obviously he had tried to read my thoughts..but luckily all those years at that abbey was not wasted. Through all the training with Boris..i learned one important thing..and that was always have a strong mental defense as well as a physical one. _Kai grinned at the thought of this. _But the problem is how long can I keep this up for? _Kai shook himself mentally and decided it was best to distract the stranger.

"I don't think you brought me here to test out your foolish mind reading skills?" Kai sarcastically remarked.

"Indeed not.." Said the stranger as he had regained from the shock before. _So a strong mental defense eh..? Let's see how strong you are when you are facing something even worse then the dark itself…_

"I came here to challenge you to a beybattle, and the winner gets to have the others bitbeast." The stranger answered.

"And why would I battle an amateur who is too scared to even show his face?" Remarked Kai.

"Because..looks can be very intimidating…" Laughed the stranger as he lifted his hood. Kai gasped as he saw the strangers appearance. He had hair that was spiked in all different directions, much like Kai's own. Except that it was black and at the front, there were bangs that were crimson red. His eyes were even more unique. The eyes themselves glinted with the black in the surroundings and there was barely a hint of emotion in them. Kai smirked at this. "Looks like you're right…looks can be intimidating and by the looks of it..you're just all talk and no action."

"Oh really..?" The other blader challenged. "Then lets begin this battle..since I am an amateur..you will have no troubles defeating me.."

"Hmph..Yeah but even amateur bladers have a name.." Kai said.

"Hmm…call me Zeke, and when I am done with this I would have more than proven to you who is the amateur..I will have you're bitbeast! Zeke cried.

Kai got out his launcher and ripcord. He then took out Dranzer and placed it onto the launcher. Zeke did the same but not before he reached out his habd to return his blade. _His blade was still spinning? I better not underestimate this guy.._thought Kai, before Zeke began to countdown. A stadium had appeared out of the darkness, almost as if it was at the command of Zeke. It was the regular plain, red beydish.

"Ready Kai..?" Zeke mocked.

"Hmph..more than you'll ever be.." Kai answered. But Kai couldn't stop a question forming in his head. _Who is this guy and how does he know me?_ Kai hid his confusion, and decided that if he won he would get some answers out of Zeke.

"3..2..1…LET IT RIP" They cried.

Kai wasted no time telling Dranzer to attack. "Dranzer attack now!" Kai yelled.

"When will you ever learn Kai? This is my realm and I call the shots here. Attack now!" Zeke's blade lunged at Dranzer and with each spin it gained speed until it slammed into Dranzer sending the blade and the blader flying back. Kai landed painfully on the darkened ground. He had landed painfully on his injured shoulder and it had began to bleed once again. Kai held back the gasp of pain, and stood up. Dranzer was narrowly closed to be knocked out of the dish. _Where does he get all this power? _Kai thought. Kai gritted his teeth as Zeke's blade continue its ruthless onslaught on Dranzer, and Kai tried to think of some kind of strategy. "Dranzer! Evade now!" Kai cried.

Dranzer had finally broken through Zeke's torment and spun infront of Kai, waiting at her master's command. "Dranzer attack!" Kai knew there was no way he would win if he didn't attack, and Zeke knew that too. "Hehe..ok then…you want this to end fast..? Well then attack Draiken!" Zeke cried.

_Draiken…? Is that his bitbeast? _But Kai had no time to finish that thought before the red and silver blade came at Dranzer again. Dranzer managed to keep on spinning after receiveing a heavy blow on the side. Kai knew that his strength was draining fast and Dranzer couldn't keep this up forever. But he won't lose Dranzer to Zeke. "DRANZER!" Kai yelled, summoning the crimson phoenix in all its glory. Even Zeke had seemed surprised at the sight of the phoenix.

"Dranzer! Use Blazing Gig attack!" The phoenix was surrounded by fire until it consumed its whole being. Then it charged straight at Zeke's blade, knocking it into the air.

Zeke recovered from the shock of the attack and his blade landed just inches within the dish. He had to admit, Kai almost had him there. "Playtime is over Kai! Time to show yourself, I command you Draiken the master of the dark!"

Zeke's blade had begun to glow brightly, and soon purple light had erupted from the center of the bit chip. Dark energy was spreading around the dish and Kai used his arms to shield himself from the force.

Suddenly the blade erupted in a blaze of light, and the entire playing field was drenched in the purple light. Kai braced himself as the wind swept mercilessly at him, almost knocking him to his feet. Kai somehow managed to stand his ground, until the light had begun to dim. The lights departed and Kai looked at the beystadium. Kai gasped at the sight he saw hovering above the stadium.

Zeke's bitbeast!

Wow….this is the longest chapter yet…whew..i am so tired…well I hope u liked it..and don't forget to review…


	5. Phoenix Loss

Consumed Darkness

Chapter 4: Phoenix loss

**Chapter 3**

_Kai gasped at what he saw..._

_Zeke's bit beast!_

Kai stared at the large black griffin that rose from the beyblade. Its head was made of feathers that were as stiff as steel and coated as black as the surroundings itself. The head was of an eagle, sharp beak that glinted maliciously in the black surroundings. But the eyes were just like Zeke's. Except that they were crimson red. The same emotionless look had appeared through its gaze and Kai was almost mesmerized by the dark aura that was surrounding the beast. The body was a far larger width. There were two wings that had a massive wingspan and was attached on either side of the shoulders. It was the body of a lion. The manes swishing threateningly at any opposing prey and promised a great deal of pain. The body was also in a black coal colour and the paws itself were a whole different story. The claws glinted off the small amount of light and it was sharp and ready for battle.

Kai was beginning to worry for Dranzer, and when Dranzer bared her talons encouragingly, Kai began to feel more self assured. Drainken let out a mighty roar that would have knocked buildings off their foundations. The roar itself was ear piecing and Kai resisted the urge to cover his ears. "Its now or never..Kai.." Zeke mocked.

"Dranzer lets show them what we've got! Attack with Volcanic strike!" Dranzer screeched, and launched at the enemy in a ball of fire. "Drainken!" Zeke roared. "Counter attack with Black wing strike!" Draiken spun in a vortex and it turned into nothing more than a black tornado. The two bitbeasts clashed loudly, sending energy waves in all directions. Both bladders braced themselves for the impact as the realm was once again shrouded in a blinding light, followed by a loud explosion.

When the light had dispersed, both bladers were on the ground motionless and the blades had continued their momentous spin in the dish, awaiting the command of their masters. Kai stirred slightly and groaned. He placed a hand on his head and there was probably a huge cut there..or else there wouldn't be blood on his fingers. Kai stood up and swayed slightly, just realizing how light headed he felt due to the blood loss. But no matter the cost, he will have to protect Dranzer.

Just on the opposite side of the dish, Zeke got up and stood on his feet. He winced slightly just noticing the cut from the phoenix's attack. He made no attempt to stop the bleeding, in fear that his enemy may know of his injury. He hid his injured arm behind the fabric of his cloak. And smirked as he got back in front of the dish. Kai did the same, and noticed that Dranzer was wobbling slightly. _Grr…Draiken is strong..and I barely have any energy left..but just hang in there for me Dranzer.._Kai thought to himself as he tried his best to ease the pain. His shoulder wound had not yet stopped bleeding and his newly acquired ones had begun to bleed freely. There was a rather large gash across his chest and his torn clothing didn't help the situation at all. Zeke could see the injuries and Kai knew he had the advantage.

Zeke decided to seize this moment and attacked. "Draiken time to show Kai what you've got!" He yelled.

"Dranzer dodge his attack and counter with flame saber!" Kai also yelled.

The two blades clashed again and the bladers had held onto to their determination to continue this match. The two blades spun in the middle of the dish, pushing the other one back and forth, almost in a game of tug-a-war. Neither blades willing to budge or let the other have an advantage. Their attack rings grinded against each other and the heat from the friction was slowly building up. Kai knew he couldn't last forever and Dranzer would be grinded into nothing if he didn't attack soon.

Both bladers had decided it was time to finish this and forced their blades to retreat, leaving them spinning continuously in front of their masters. Kai and Zeke seized this moment to catch their breath, as they were both panting heavily. _Hmm…he is a lot better than I thought..i'll give him that.. _thought Zeke. _Now that his defenses are lower I can see in you're mind Kai, you're finished. _ Kai gasped as he heard every word that came from Zeke in his mind. Zeke never even opened his mouth. _Can he really see into my mind..? And if he can what can I do to stop him?_ Kai pondered. _Yes Kai, to answer you're question I can see into your mind, read your every thought and strategy…this is only one of the awesome powers of Draiken…time to end this now… _Zeke mentioned telepathically. Kai stared at him in frustration, and knew he couldn't stop him. He could read his every thought, and there was no way he could stand up to the power of Draiken.

A sudden screech caught Kai's attention, as Dranzer was avoiding Draiken. There was such determination in Dranzer's eyes, and Kai knew that he must have faith this, even though the chances are extremely slim. _Dranzer, no matter what happens, I just wanted you to know..you were always there for me and for that I thank you….for never giving up on me.. _Kai thought to his bitbeast.

"How touching…but now this ends here!" Zeke said. "Draiken prepare for total annihilation! Arial shadow blast!" Zeke cried.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled. The phoenix screeched in reply. "Prepare to attack! Blazing tempest gig!" Kai cried.

The two bit beast lunged mercilessly at each other and the bladers watched in total concentration. Flames were mixed with purple energy waves, and the whole realm was enclosed in a blanket of white light, followed by a huge explosion that sent everything in its path hurtling backwards.

The smoke had some what cleared afterwards, and the black realm was gone. Kai numbly opened his eyes, but only managed to see a blur of red light, before he fell unconscious, and everything was black once again.

Whew…finally completed this chapter! Well I hoped you liked it and thanks to all who reviewed..Next chapter isn't going to be as exciting so don't be disappointed. Don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: Dark Discoveries**


	6. Authors note

Author's Note

OMG….I am terribly sorry about the mixed up chapters.. There was like 2 chapter 2's? Once again I am sorry for this mistake, and I will fix it as soon as possible. A great thanks and apology especially to **storm-of-insanity** who corrected my mistake, and I will update as soon as I fix this up.

Thanks again


	7. Dark Discoveries

Consumed Darkness

Well I am kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews, but I am glad that at least someone read this..anyways onto chapter 5!

**Chapter 4:**

_...the last thing Kai saw was a blur of red light, before he lost consciousness and everything became black once again…._

Chapter 5: Dark discoveries

Tyson stifled another yawn as he emerged from the already fogged up bathroom. _Taking showers in the morning is so relaxing.._ thought Tyson. "Tyson!" Yelled an angry voice. _Gulp…make that two angry voices_ thought Tyson. "What took you so long in there?" Asked a pretty peeved Ray.

"Yeah.." Pouted Max whose blue eyes began to water, and Tyson hated the puppy dog look.

"Well..uhh…nature calls…more than once…you know…" Tyson replied.

"Well that's no excuse for being in there for more than an hour almost!" Yelled Ray. "Dude…did you brush your teeth yet..?" Asked Tyson who was pinching his nose. "I would've done that if you didn't take so long in the bathroom.." Muttered Ray who was turning a bit pink from Tyson's outburst.

"Well the bathroom is all yours.." Happily sighed Tyson who began to walk to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, and anyone else's breakfast he finds not eaten. Ray walked in to the bathroom, and Max was about to follow Tyson, when Ray popped his head out from the bathroom doorframe.

Max looked at Ray expectantly, and Ray looked at Max sheepishly and said "Max…you wouldn't be any chance have some febreeze would you..?" Max grinned sheepishly and shook his head. Then wished Ray good luck, and went to join Tyson at the breakfast table.

By the time Ray was out of the bathroom, and Max was surprised that he had survived…Tyson had eaten his fourth helping of pancakes, and was going for his fifth. Max calmly edged his arm around Tyson's eating range, and reached to grab a second helping of pancakes. One wrong move and Tyson would have mistaken Max's arm as a pancake. Max sighed and helped himself to his pancakes, while Ray took his seat beside Max.

"Hey…where's Kai..?" Asked Ray suddenly. "Hmm…? Yeah..where is he..? I haven't seen al morning.." Max suddenly said.

"Heff poffferms inm fohhs jorgods.." said Tyson with his mouth still full of food. "Tyson! Talk with you're mouth closed!" Ray lectured.

"Sworry.." Said Tyson spraying food particles everywhere. Max and Ray sweat dropped. Ray finished half his pancake and seemed to be really concerned. "Don't worry Ray…Kai always wanders off..he'll show up soon.." Assured Max. Ray nodded but didn't seem very assured at all. _Something doesn't feel right…first the dream and then Kai goes missing…I am not so sure whats going on myself _Thought Ray as he sighed inwardly to himself.

Tyson burped and rubbed his already expanding belly. He seemed contented while Max helped with the dishes in the sink. Ray also put his plate in the pile and cleaned the table off. Tyson suddenly clutched his stomach in pain, and toppled over his chair. "Tyson whats wrong!" Max and Ray asked both sounding alarmed. "I think I got..to..go!" Yelled Tyson as he dashed the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "I'm going to look for Kai.." Ray said as he proceeded towards the door. "Ok then I'll stay with Tyson and meet you outside after Ray." Said Max. "sure" Ray motioned and walked outside, still hearing the sounds of Tyson yelling in the bathroom.

Ray had walked down the stone steps that lead into Tyson's yard, and the sun was brightly shinning, adding life and colour to the garden. Ray smiled as he heard the birds chirping wildly to each other and a silent breeze played with his hair, tossing it back and forth. Ray inhaled the fresh air deeply, and chuckled happily.

He sighed and decided it was best to look for Kai. Ray's amber eyes scanned the scenery, and tried to see any sign of his team captain. Ray continued to walk down the stone paved path and continued looking. His foot made contact with something, and it made a soft "chink". Ray looked down at what he had hit, and his eyes widened in fear.._No..it can't be…_ Ray reasoned with himself. He bent down and looked closer upon the object, and gasped…_Noooo.._

Max and Tyson were dashing out the dojo, in attempts to see who could reach Ray first. "Tyson you run like a tortoise!" Cried Max who was tiring quick. "Well yeah..you run slower than me!" Cried Tyson who was running out of breath. They both spotted their Chinese friend crouched on the ground, with his back to them. "I am going to reach him first!" Max cried who was accelerating with speed. "Oh no you don't!" Cried Tyson who was running at his fastest. They both stopped in front of Ray gasping for breath.

"Ha! I won!" Cried Tyson. "No…fair.." Gasped Max. As both of them regained their breath, Tyson was looking down at Ray. "Hey buddy..whats so interesting..?" Tyson asked as he bent down to see what Ray was so intently looking at. Max followed suit and crouched down beside Tyson. Both of their eyes widened in terror, and stared at the object in front.

"T-t-that's a b-b-beyblade…" Stuttered Max.

"A b-b-b-bloody one.." gulped Tyson.

"Look…at..the..colour…" Ray slowly said..not being able to get the words out.

_Blue _Gasped Tyson.

The Beyblade.

The bloody blue blade.

But most importantly, Kai's blade.

Ohh..man I am finally done..hmm…my chapters are getting shorter…well hope u like it and don't forget to review!


	8. Black leads to Darkness

Consumed Darkness

Okay! Looks like I wrote more chapters than I expected to…well anyways..so begins a new chappie!

**Chapter 5: **

_..The beyblade_

_The bloody blue beyblade_

_But most important, Kai's blade._

Chapter 6: Black leads to dark

The three Bladebreakers stood in mute silence. Even the wind had began to blow at a hushed whisper, as if it sensed the mood of the situation. The usual chirping of the birds was replaced by muted silence, and even the sky almost seems to darken at the mood. The three of them stood speechless, and it was only broken when Tyson had lost his balance from the crouch and feel on his back. Max had lost his cheery mood, and just continued to stare off into space. Ray looked over at Tyson, and couldn't even bear to look at the blade.

Tyson let his head fall and his dark navy blue hair shielded his eyes from the scene, away from the truth. Large silvery tears managed to break free from Tyson's lashes and slid down his chin. He silently let his emotions wash over him, and continued to let his tears fall. Max walked over to his saddened friend, and placed his arm around his shoulders. Ray finally broke away from his trance, and picked up the blade. It felt oddly warm in his hand, almost as if it was reassuring him in a way.

Max and Tyson finally managed to get to their feet, and walked over to Ray. Suddenly a barely audible grunt was heard. They turned to face the corner, and just around the grey asphalt, there was a hand! Tyson jolted backwards in surprise, and bumped into Max. The figure came around the corner and the three of them gasped.

It was Kai! Ray rushed over beside his team captain, as he kept a grip on the wall for support. Tyson eyed him from beside Ray and saw that there were various cuts that ran across his body. His clothes were torn beyond repair, and his usual black outfit was entirely dyed red. His grey hair shadowed his eyes, and his head was bowed down lowly. "Kai are you ok!" Asked Ray worriedly, who was the first by his side. Tyson and Max were on either side of Ray, and sighed happily in disbelief. "Kai, are you ok…?" Asked a very concerned Max.

"Kai..?" Tyson asked.

But before he got to finish his sentence, Kai's grip on the wall had slipped, and he fell forward into Tyson's outstretched arms.

"KAI!" Questioned Tyson, who was asking in a very loud tone. Ray and Max were beside Tyson, trying to help hold the limp form of their captain. Kai was heavily leaning on Tyson, and Tyson was almost tipping with the extra weight. _Man for someone who doesn't eat a lot, he sure weighs a ton! _Tyson thought as he gladly accepted the help from Ray to help lift Kai. "Whew.." Tyson gasped as he was glad that he could breathe again.

"Come on Tyson! Stop lagging and help bring Kai inside!" Ray yelled urgently. "Yeah Tyson come on!" Max urged. "Hmph…you wouldn't be saying that if you had to be the one carrying.." Pouted Tyson. Max gave him his trademark grin, and shrugged. Ray shifted Kai, who was being supported by both himself and Tyson. "Tyson!" Ray yelled. "Ok!" Responded Tyson, as he was moving towards the dojo with Ray. Max followed behind then, but before he walked into the dojo, he bent and picked up the wrecked from of what was left of Kai's blade. Max looked at it sadly, sighed, then walked inside to see what he could help with.

By the time Max had gotten inside, Ray and Tyson had managed to lay Kai on the couch. Ray was already tending to Kai's wounds, with an open first-aid-kit laid out in front of him. Tyson ran around the house, trying to get the items that Ray needed. "Tyson, I need some towels." Ray asked, in a surprisingly calm tone.

Tyson came rushing back moments later with some towels, while Max walked over to help Ray clean the wounds. Tyson sat down, totally exhausted and his stomach groaned out loud. When Ray and Max had placed the last bandages on Kai's head, they both leaned back and sighed, both worn out. "Whew…even breakfast seemed like it was weeks ago.." Groaned Tyson. Ray looked at Kai worryingly, and sighed to himself. _Well at least he is safe here…_Thought Ray.

"Hey Ray, why didn't we just take Kai to the hospital?" Asked Tyson. Ray and Max thought about this for a moment. "Well..first we had to get the wounds fixed up first, and secondly whoever attacked Kai might come back again, so it is safer here." Answered Ray. "Heh heh..yeah Tyson..and besides you know how Kai hates the hospital." Max said. "Yeah..I know that..but then I always get his hospital food!" Tyson retorted.

Ray shook his head. "Is that all you think about Tyson..? Food..?" He asked. "Well..no..it depends when. And right now I am starving!" Tyson bellowed as he rubbed his head frustratingly. Max chuckled as he tried to calm his distressed friend. "So Ray, how is Kai anyways?" Max suddenly asked. "Well…his wounds are pretty deep, but I think with plenty of rest..they should heal fine. And afterwards if there are anymore problems, we can take him to the hospital." Ray answered.

"How about we wait until Grandpa comes home, and then I'll ask him to fix Kai up. I mean he does know lot's on this medical stuff." Tyson answered. "Sure why not?" Ray replied. "NOW HOW ABOUT SOME BREAKFAST!" Tyson yelled. Max's stomach grumbled in reply, and was followed by Rays. "Ok guys, I'll make some lunch.." Ray decided. "I want to help!" Giddily bellowed Max as he darted to help Ray in the kitchen. Tyson set the table, and decided to check on Kai. He was as they left him. There were so much bandages, he almost looked like a mummy. Tyson almost snickered at this thought. He sighed, and stared at the weakened form of his captain.

Soon the aroma of fried noodles were wafting through the dojo, and Tyson closed his mouth in attempts to stop the drooling. "Let's EAT!" He cried, and they dug into the meal. Tyson had managed to eat the most, and burped loudly. Max his belly, and rubbed against his pocket. He reached into his pocket and drew out Dranzer. Ray stopped at what he was doing and sat down. Even Tyson had stopped in the middle of the burp. Max held the blade closer, and stared at it for some comfort. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Maxie..? Whats wrong?" Tyson asked. He held up the blade. It gleamed in the light, and most of the blood seemed to be gone. They could see clearly the condition of Dranzer. The entire attack ring seemed missing, and the weight disk was terribly dented and chipped. The base was damaged beyond recognition, and the bitchip…"Hey where's Dranzer?" Cried Tyson.

"Here." Said an unknown voice from the door.

Yay…I finally finished this part..in the next chappie..looks like its going to be Tyson's turn to battle..but anyways don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: White Orb Dragoon**


	9. White Orb Dragoon

Consumed Darkness

Wow…I cannot believe I am on chapter eight rite now! Anyways..while I continue to amaze myself..plz read chapter7!

**Chapter 6:**

…….They could see clearly the condition of Dranzer. The entire attack ring seemed missing, and the weight disk was terribly dented and chipped. The base was damaged beyond recognition, and the bitchip…"Hey where's Dranzer?" Cried Tyson.

"Here." Said an unknown voice from the door….

Chapter 7: White Orb Dragoon

Tyson jerked his head around and spotted a figure in the doorway. Heir identity hidden from view by a dark cloak that billowed in the wind. _This guy has a terrible fashion sense _thought Tyson. Max and Ray also adverted their gaze towards the cloaked intruder, and made silent remarks about their fashion sense. "Hey! Where's Dranzer?" Loudly yelled Tyson.

The figure smirked and repeated "Its here..if you didn't hear me the first time." Judging by the voice the stranger was obviously male. Apart from the cloak, he stood about Tyson's height, and had a deep, yet menacing voice. He reached into his dark, deep green coloured cloak, and retrieved a crimson red orb.

"What's that?" Questioned Tyson. "It's Dranzer in it's captive red orb" Smirked the blader. Ray suddenly let his thoughts travel back to where he had seen that orb before. _Why does it seem so familiar?_ Ray thought, and saw that Max had the same expression on his face. "I suggest you give Dranzer back!" Shouted Tyson, making a move towards the figure, and was totally unaware of the similarity of the orb. Ray held out his arm to stop Tyson from doing something foolish, and instead asked, "What do you want with Dranzer?" The figure chuckled and said, "That's the business of the Elemental Bladers."

"The Elemental Bladers?" Repeated the three bladebreakers. The figure sighed and said, "Must I repeat everything for you..? Yes the Elemental Bladers, and we're here to take the sacred bit beasts." "Don't you guys have anything else to do? Why is every once in a while, some guy comes and say they want our bit beasts?" Asked Tyson frustratingly.

"Yeah! Go find a new hobby!" Yelled Max.

The figure laughed again, and said, "Looks like I'll have no trouble defeating you Tyson. You will suffer the same fate as Kai!"

Tyson's eyes flared in anger at this. Even Ray and Max seem to tense at his words. "You did this to Kai!" Angrily spat Tyson.

"It was you who injured him!" Asked Max.

"Haha..yes…I had quite the honor of taking Dranzer away from him!" Laughed the hooded blader.

Tyson growled angrily, and clenched his fists until his knuckles had turned white. "RAGH! You sick twisted no good bastard!" Spat Tyson as he lunged forward to attack the blader. "No Tyson!" Yelled both Max and Ray, who held onto either side of Tyson. "How about we settle this like business men?" Calmly asked the figure. "Ok then how do you want to settle this!" Rudely asked Tyson, after he shook both Max and Ray off. He was still letting his anger take advantage of him.

"A Beybattle. One of my associates against Tyson, the _World Champion_…" The stranger stressed the worlds threateningly, and Tyson growled deeply. "FINE!" He yelled. "But first I need to know who I am battling, or are you to busy stealing bit beats to even introduce yourself?" Barked Tyson.

"Patience…my name is Zeke, and I am the leader of the Elemental Bladers."

"So I have to defeat the ring leader eh!" Confidently mused Tyson as he got out his launcher and beyblade. "Wait Tyson! Shouldn't we think about this first!" Asked Ray, a bit worried about this battle. "Yeah Tyson, we don't know anything about this guy." Reasoned Max.

"We don't have time to wait! And besides I am the World Champion, I could take this guy no prob!" Reassured Tyson. "Stubborn as always.." Sighed Max. "But Tyson, don't you remember what happened to Kai?" Reasoned Ray. "Yes I do Ray, and that's the reason that I have to battle this guy! I have to win back Dranzer!" Yelled Tyson. Ray was taken aback by how much this meant to Tyson and nodded his agreement. "Just be careful Tyson." Warned Max.

Zeke chuckled. "As I mentioned before Tyson…it is not me you are going to battle, you are going to battle one of my skilled associates. Let me introduce you to Kelom." With that Zeke walked aside and made room for another cloaked blader.

"Typical..all of you have terrible hobbies and fashion sense." Scoffed Tyson. "I'll beat you no matter who you send against me!"

"I like the loud mouths sense of humor…" Mocked Kelom. And with that he pulled off his cloak to reveal his face. He had white hair that was spiked upwards, and there were streaks of grey within. He had a pale yet pointed face. His eyes were a dark blue, almost like Max's but there was no emotion in them, almost as if it was the colour itself consisted of a storm that threatened to suck all emotions inside them.

"Let's get down to business then. Here are the stakes. If I win then I get to keep Dranzer, and I also get Dragoon. But then if you win, then you get to keep Dranzer, Dragoon is still yours." "So that means if I win I get everything, and If I lose I get nothing..right?" Asked Tyson. "Hey..you catch on pretty fast kid.." Laughed Kelom. And with that Kelom took out a launcher and a beyblade with a swing of his cape. The blade was grey and white, almost like his hair, and the launcher was dark grey. He placed his blade onto his launcher which clicked on with a _snap_, and he inserted the rip cord through the launcher. "Ready?" He asked Tyson.

Tyson took his beyblade, and placed it on the launcher. Then he slid his ripcord through, and prepared to battle.

Tyson's short POV

_This battle means more to me than anything. Not only do I have to stop these guys from stealing more bit beats, but if I lose, then that leads them one step closer to accomplishing their goal. And I can't let that happen. I need to get Dranzer back from their clutches, for my team and for a friend._

_Kai I'm going to try my best to win this for you buddy!_

"OK Kelom! Let's do this! It's all or nothing! So let it rip!" Cried Tyson.

Ok so looks like the action doesn't start until the next chapter! Hehe…looks like u'll have to wait until I update again! Meanwhile u can help by reviewing! Every review helps! So please Review!

**Next Chapter: Gone with the wind**


	10. Another Authors note

Authors note:

Sorry..but I am kinda experiencing problems with the computer rite now…so I will update as soon as I get the computer problem fixed! Meanwhile..i hope u would bear with me and wait for my update! Greatest apologies everyone! While ur at it there are so reli good stories that u could read so try them out!


	11. Gone with the wind

Consumed Darkness

Well sorry about not updating for so long..the computer was really busted..well anyways thanks a lot for waiting and being so patient! So here is chapter 8..

-----------------------

**Chapter 7:**

…_..I need to get Dranzer back from their clutches, for my team and for a friend._

_Kai I'm going to try my best to win this for you buddy!_

"OK Kelom! Let's do this! It's all or nothing! So let it rip!" Cried Tyson…

----------------------------

**Chapter 8: Gone with the wind**

"Heh…if u actually came to you're senses Tyson, you would have just handed me Dragoon…" Mocked Kelom.

"Yeah well I am not giving up Dragoon without a fight! Are we here to talk or battle?" Tyson asked getting frustrated.

"Calm down, you'll lose all the same…since it is my game..we play by my rules." Countered Kelom.

With that the room of Tyson's dojo began to dissolve into a pool of colours, and it was followed by a bright aura of light. Tyson and the others shielded their eyes from the light, and with a final _whoosh _of wind, followed by a bang, the light dimmed once again, signaling the gang to open their eyes. Tyson squinted while his eyes began to adjust. Then he rubbed his eyes in total shock. _Am I seeing things?_ He thought to himself.

Ray opened his eyes followed by Max who uttered a shocked gasp. They looked around and saw that they were in a forest like area, with the morning dew still clinging to the fresh underbrush. The mist was just beginning to clear, leaving the forest with a wisp of cool morning air. The trees were a dark lush green, almost hidden from view by the fog, while there was a distant grey mountain beyond the ongoing forestry.

He and Max were on this upholstered ridge, where they had the view of the entire battle. Kai was surprisingly beside them, still unfazed and unmoving. Max looked down below the ridge and saw that Tyson was at the opposite end of the large open forest area. There were trees surrounding the area on all sides, almost as if they were in a dome with the trees as the walls. When the mist began to clear a bit more, Max saw that Kelom was on the opposite side, and it looked like they were preparing to launch.

"Come on buddy! You can do this!" Max cried, although not even sure if Tyson would be able to hear this. "Yeah Tyson! You can win this!" Ray cheered.

Tyson was on the ground battle field below the ridge. He could barely make out the silhouette of his friends with the mist, but he was relieved when he saw their familiar figures waving to him. He had a hard time making out what they were saying, and hoped that Kai would be alright. After straining for a while, Tyson could hear the voices of Max and Ray shouting advice and reassurance. Tyson gave them thumbs up, to reassure them that he was alright, and he would win this battle no problem.

Kelom stayed at his opposite end, waiting for Tyson to finish his last farewells. He thought enviously of how Tyson's friends could still be thee for him, even when they seemed so far off, and were at a disadvantage in terms of the fielding area. Kelom frowned angrily and scrunched up his fists in anger. Despite of his "anger" issue, he was a great blader that possessed astonishing powers.

"Hey Tyson! You ready to battle or what!" Angrily yelled Kelom, letting out most of his anger on taunting Tyson.

"Heh…chill out dude..you'll lose all the same.." Tyson chuckled mischievously, as he used the same phrase Kelom used against him. Tyson chuckled to himself at his newfound brilliance and shifted the baseball cap sitting on his messy, navy blue hair. Then he stuck out his launcher in front of him, and smirked confidently.

Kelom was steaming mad. But his outer cool defense would not let him show that. Instead he followed suit with Tyson, and evilly thought of how to make Tyson eat those words in their battle.

"OK ready Tyson? Oh yeah…and nothing good comes out of a copy cat.." Mocked Kelom as he prepared to launch.

Tyson ignored the comment and focused his anger on the beybattle. "3..2…1..LET IT RIP!" Both Tyson and Kelom shouted together.

Max and Ray were both looking intently on the match far below them. They eyed each other worryingly, and sighed knowing that Tyson would attack recklessly. "There must be a reason that Kelom picked this place to battle…it must give him some kind of advantage.." Ray said to Max. "Yeah Ray and let's hope that Tyson won't realize this after he loses…" Max shook his head, and returned his gaze to Tyson who looked like he was about to launch. "Well one thing is for sure Ray, and we'll always be by Tyson's side no matter what!" Concluded Max. Ray nodded in agreement, and gave Max a hopeful smile.

With the sound of the rip cord going through the launcher, followed by the detaching of the blades, both blades had landed simultaneously in the dirt path area. Kelom's grey and white blade, had began the first attack. It barely touched the ground before it slammed right into Tyson's blade. Tyson staggered backwards at the sudden blow, and his blade mimicked his backward movement. Clutching painfully at his stomach, Tyson chuckled to himself. _Looks like this guy is more of a threat then he puts on..but he will lose to me all the same. _"Heh…Kelom you may have surprised me there, but take a look at this! GO DRAGOON GALAXY TURBO!"

Tyson's white blade swerved at his masters command, and was hurtling at a abnormally fast pace at its opponent. What Tyson failed to notice was that Kelom was smirking smugly.

"Something's wrong.." Worriedly spoke Max. "Yeah Max I have to agree with you, this guy Kelom, is good, and if Tyson is not careful he could end up like Kai." Concluded Ray. With that he glanced at Kai's motionless body on the slightly parted sedimentary formatted ground. His brow was knotted in pain, and a mere second later was relaxed again. Ray couldn't really say which worried him more..Tyson's "death" match, or Kai's going to be "death" scene. Either way, Tyson has to win this..for the sake of his title, friends, and most importantly his bit beast.

Kelom's blade easily dodged Dragoon's pitiful rampage, and the white blade nearly slammed into the nearby evergreen tree. Tyson wiped his forehead and sighed inwardly. "This is the world champion? This is more like a joke.." Scornfully muttered Kelom, but loud enough for Tyson to hear.

"YOU CALLING ME A FRAUD?" Angrily yelled Tyson, his head swelling twice its usual size, and hot air smoking from his ears. "COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU NO-GOOD- ROTTEN-BAD FASHION SENSED-UNFAMOUS-NON WORLD CHAMPION BLADER THAT HAS ANGER PROBLEMS!" Tyson managed to yell, atop all the bickering that Kelom was putting up with.

A vein throbbed on Kelom's forehead and he clenched his fist in annoyance. His cooler outer defense melting at his fiery anger. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH BIG SHOT EH? WELL THIS IS NOT EVEN HALF OF MY REAL POWER AND I ALMOST GOT U SLAMMIN' INTO TREES, MEANING WHEN DO RELEASE MY REAL POWER U'LL BE TAKING THE NEXT TRIP TO ANTARTICA, FIRST CLASS!" Usually a little bit of mockery wouldn't get Kelom so fired up, but this was Tyson and we all know how he likes to brag. Kelom couldn't stand Tyson..he could win the world championships without the hard work and training..always slacking off..well this was time to show the "world champ" what hard work and training can do.

"HEY U ZONED OUT OR SUMTHING? OR U MUST HAVE GIVEN UP SINCE U REALIZED THERE WAS NO WAY U COULD BEAT ME?" Tyson smugly crossed his arms over his chest and smiled triumphantly. "OH YEAH U BIG MOUTH..SHOW ME WHATCHA GOT! AND I'LL SEND IT RIGHT BACK TO THAT BIG FACE OF YOURS! ATTACK GALIKEN!" Yelled Kelom, commanding his blade to slam into Tyson's. "DODGE IT DRAGOON!" Tyson hollered and motioned the blade to move away from harm. Kelom's attack narrowly missed and Tyson's sighed inwardly. "This is far from over Kelom.." Tyson confidently said.

"Oh great..here we go with the arguing again! I know they're both great bladders, but when it comes to arguing…its really hard to tell who is better.." Max muttered to Ray who couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. "TYSON YOU CAN WIN THIS!" Ray yelled. "STAY FOCUSED!" "AND STOP ARGUING..!" Concluded Max. Tyson gave them thumbs up, and turned back to the battle ahead. It was indeed going to be a long one…and Tyson wouldn't give up no matter what. "DRAGOON! LETS SHOW THIS GUY WHAT WE'VE GOT!" At his masters command, Tyson's white blade began to glow, and in seconds, the bit chip exploded in a burst of light, and a mighty blue dragon appeared. Dragoon roared and hurled at the grey and white blade. The result was a huge explosion, followed by a burst of light. "ARGHHH…" Both bladers yelled, and was thrown backwards by the large force.

"TYSON!" Max and Ray yelled from their ridge. Though it would be doubtful that they could be heard with the explosion and the relentless gusts of wind that followed soon afterwards. When the dust and debris had settled and cleared, there were two blades that were still spinning, and neither bladers waited to give their opponent the upper hand. "ATTACK NOW!" Cried both bladers and their blades went on a collision course once again, resulting in shocking force waves. The blades were spinning side by side, both wanting to push the other blade back. The attack rings grinding against each other resulting in chips falling due to the friction. "TYRANT WIND!" Cried Kelom and a sudden burst of wind appeared from nowhere. The trees behind them were whipping their leaves and the branches, almost seem to wave angrily. "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WIND!" Kelom madly chuckled. Tyson watched as the awesome power of Keloms attack began to unfold, and could only hope that Dragoon would be able to withstand the force. Tyson gulped and began to feel hope slip. _Could I actually beat this guy…what if I had the same fate as Kai..he called such an attack without his bitbeast..Dragoon… _Tyson gathered the last of his hopes and worries and yelled "OK KELOM LETS FIGHT WIND WITH WIND!" Cried Tyson as he too prepared to attack.

Up above atop the ridge, Kai remained in his motionless state clenched his fists tensely and sat down next to Kai, and Max suddenly grinned. "Max..?" Ray asked a little concerned that he was smiling at a time like this. "I always thought the phrase was to Fight fire with fire..?"

Ok I know the ending for this chapter was a little stupid and I wouldn't blame u guys for thinking so…anyways the computer is fixed and I am back! Sorry for the long wait, and I made this chapter especially longer for not updating for so long!Yeah sorry about the chapter name not reli going with this chapter..i promise the next one would better.. Ok..now plz plz plz review!

**Next Chapter: Element of the wind**


	12. Element of Wind

Hey sorry about last chapter but there seems to be a mistake in last chapter..the part when Kai sits down, I put Kai sits down beside Kai, when it is supposed to be Ray sits down beside Kai. Thanks to **storm-of-insanity **for correcting my careless mistake! Ok here's chapter nine! And hopefully this chapter would have more action..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8:**

…..And Max suddenly grinned. "Max..?" Ray asked a little concerned that he was smiling at a time like this. "I always thought the phrase was to Fight fire with fire..?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Element of wind**

Two bursts of wind had appeared from the two spinning blades, causing some trees to be uprooted and blown far into the distance. The blue dragon roared and concealed itself in the ongoing funnel of the wind. The two forces collided, sending everyone flying backwards. When the wind had cleared, there was a huge mound of earth missing from the battle field, and the bladers were lying on the ground.

Tyson groaned and winced at the cuts he had received from the blow. On the opposite side of him, Kelom had also stood and winced clutching his injured arm. Tyson felt a large bump on his head and almost cried out in pain. _Dragoon…? _Tyson thought groggily and looked for his blade. Luckily his blade was still spinning and unfortunately the other blade was also spinning. "Heh…Tyson this is not over yet!" Kelom barked as he readied his blade to attack once again. "ATTACK!" Roared Kelom as his blade charged towards Tyson's.. "DRAGOON! GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!" Tyson cried and commanded his blade to attack. This time the white blade over powered the grey and white one, and hurled it backwards, slamming it into a tree.

Kelom growled and angrily and his blade increased in velocity. His eyes were hidden behind his hair, and he laughed menacingly. "Now its time to show you my secret weapon…hahaha.."

"Secret weapon..?" Asked Max as he was the first to recover from the blow. Ray rubbed his head and also seemed worried for Tyson. "I wonder what it could be..he is already really strong without calling his bitbeast.." Ray analyzed. A sudden coughing brought them out of their thoughts as Ray turned around to see where the sound came from. His eyes widened in shock as did Max's, when the originally unmoving body of their captain stirred. Ray and Max ran over to the place where he was lying down on, and crouched on either said of him.

"Kai..? Can you hear us..?" Max asked. In reply Kai coughed again, and his eyelids fluttered. Ray glanced worriedly at him, as his eyes slowly opened, and he glanced at his surroundings. Max and Ray pestered over him, before Kai interrupted them. "..where are we..?" He asked. His voice sounded strained and weak, but nonetheless kept its cool tone. "…oh..its a long story.." Replied Max, as he and Ray quickly filled him in. After they finished explaining, Kai painfully got up, and growled when Ray and Max tried to help him. He stood unsteadily on his feet, and Ray wanted to help him, knowing how much pain he was in. But Kai would be Kai as he refused help from either Max or Ray.

"Look Kai, let us help you..you're too injured to even move let alone stand." Confirmed Ray, and Kai reluctantly gave in, feeling all his injuries protest to the movement. Ray took one of Kai's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, then helped him stand up. They walked back near the edge of the ridge, where the winds were picking up again. "Woah..look at that!" Max cried as he saw energy waves coming from Kelom's blade. Dragoon was getting rammed over and over again, and Tyson could barely defend himself. Ray glanced at Kai who was gritting his teeth, and Ray knew it was from pain. But seeing the determination in Kai's eyes made him push aside his worries. "Come on Tyson..you can do this.." Ray said worriedly. Kai continued to glance down at the match. _Tyson..you have to win this…_

With another gust of wind, the grey and white blade's bit had flickered, and in with a mighty battle cry, a bitbeast had appeared. Tyson stared in awe as the bit beast came into full size, and a huge bird appeared. The large hawk rose from the bit, and screeched in reply. The bird screeched again, and flared its massive wings on its broad back. The wingspan was the largest Tyson had ever seen, and the beast flared its sharp talons. It was a huge beast that had golden brown feathers decorated all around its body, while white feather covered the tip of its wings. The hawk spared no time as it lunged at Dragoon at the call of its name. "GALIKEN! ATTACK WITH HURLING GALE!" Cried Kelom, and his bitbeast lunged forward, slashing Dragoon on the stomach with its sharp talons. . The blue dragon, roared in pain, and fell backwards, smashing the trees below him. Tyson fell back against the tree as he placed his hand over his slashed shirt and his bleeding wound on his stomach. He gritted his teeth painfully, and glared at his fallen bit beast. "I won't let you take Dragoon! Now ATTACK WITH GALAXY STORM!" Cried Tyson as he felt pain course through his already battered body. Dragoon got up painfully, and created a tornado, which clashed into the other blade, but not before Kelom yelled, "GALIKEN! FINAL ATTACKK! EARTHEN DESTRUCTION!" Kelom yelled, as an aura began to form around him, and he glared maliciously at Tyson. _This is the end!_ He thought gleefully, and awaited Tyson's destruction.

"TYSON YOU CAN WIN THIS BUDDY!" Max cried enthusiastically, while Ray cheered with Max. Kai unfocusedly stared at Tyson, and even though he was exhausted, he knew he should be here supporting Tyson with his match. "Kelom…purposely picked this place..so he could use the surrounding trees and forestry to powerfully enhance his special attack…" Kai tiredly said, as he put the pieces together. Max and Ray looked at their captain and after a moments thought, they realized this was all very well planned out. "That means..Tyson won't stand a chance!" Max cried. "Well Dragoon is very strong bit beast..i don't think it could be defeated that easily." Ray reasoned. "Against these..odds..we can't say…" Kai mumbled, feeling his strength drain away with every word. "Tyson's been in tougher situations than this and I know he could win!" Max boldly stated. Ray glanced worriedly at Kai, feeling his weight lean against him more and more. "Kai..are you ok..?" In response, Kai coughed, and hid back the pain before he nodded.

_So it looks like Kelom is using this arena as an advantage to his attack.. _ Tyson thought, as he heard Max yell out the discovery. He was all out of ideas, and tactics..and wearily let the pain consume him. The wound on his stomach had not stopped bleeding, and Tyson began to feel the effects of blood loss. He shook his head to clear his mind, and saw that Kelom had a crazed sort of glint in his eyes. "TYSON! YOU WILL LOSE YOU"RE BIT BEAST TO ME! HAHA" Kelom yelled over the wind. Tyson knew that Dragoon wouldn't be able to withstand the attack, and Tyson desperately tried to think of a way to counter attack. With the last of his strength, Tyson managed to use one final attack. "DRAGOON! TURBO GALATIC TWISTER! (A/N: Plz don't mind the terrible attack name) Dragoon roared in response, and a bluish aura began to form around Tyson. "I may not be as strong as you in power, but I have my friends supporting me, and that is all I need to win this!" Tyson yelled, as his blade lunged forward. "Very well then, but when the smoke clears I would be victorious!" Kelom cried, and his blade sped forward to meet Tyson's.

The entire forest was deafened by a huge explosion, and the light slowly consumed everyone. The wind was whipping relentlessly at their faces, and they shielded their eyes from the wind and light. The earth slowly crumbled from their combined attack, and deep fissures began to open. The ground welcomed newly opened cracks, and the ridge where Ray, Kai, and Max stood upon, crumbled to the force. With a loud split, the rocks from the ridge tumbled down into the forest below, and the rest of the already unbalanced structure came crashing down. Without a single moment to spare, the three of them fell into the green abyss below, followed by some billowing smoke. Their cries of surprise deafened by the ongoing sound of destruction.

After everything had cleared, there was a faint sound of a blade spinning. A single blade. The dust slowly departed to reveal a blade spinning atop the debris. Kelom shook himself from the mess, and heavily panted before he looked to the empty clearing of where their blades collided. He saw a beyblade still spinning, just another one fell with a clatter and chink. Kelom walked over to the blades, and hoped for the best. Tyson managed to successfully remove himself from the rubble, and groaned as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He turned and saw that a blade was still spinning and painfully made his way over to it, just as he saw Kelom do the same. Tyson only hoped that when he picked up his blade, it would be Dragoon that was left spinning.

As the two made their way to the collision area, Tyson gasped at what he saw. The white blade remained motionless beside the grey and white one. He felt all his spirits and hope sink, as he bent to pick up his blade. Kelom chuckled victoriously, and picked up his spinning blade. Then he removed a white orb from his cloak pockets. "Tyson you do remember our deal right?" Chuckled Kelom, as he called Dragoon from his blade and into the orb. Tyson watched helplessly as his valued bit beast appeared from its bit, and with a final flash of white light, disappeared into the orb. _Dragoon…_Tyson thought as he clutched the only remains of his bit beast, the blade in which Dragoon had resided not so long ago.

With that Kelom smiled, and the scenery of the forest slowly dissolved back into Tyson's dojo. "It was a pleasure battling you, but in the end, the best blader wins." "Dra..goon…" Was all Tyson managed to utter, as he clutched his stomach, wincing in pain. Not only from the wound, but from the pain of losing his only bit beast. And with that, Kelom moved towards the door, with a final glance back, he smirked. Then with a swish of his black cloak, Kelom disappears, leaving Tyson more alone then he would ever be…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…I know was a reli bad described battle..but it left Tyson with nothing at all! Ok anyways…sry to all those Tyson fans..and what happened to Ray and the others? You'll find out when I update, and don't forget to review! )


	13. A ray of hope

Sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while..but with school and everything I'm sure everyone is just as busy as I am…anyways I finally found some time to finished this chapter up and hope u enjoy reading..!

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

_..."Dra..goon…" Was all Tyson managed to utter, as he clutched his stomach, wincing in pain. Not only from the wound, but from the pain of losing his only bit beast. And with that, Kelom moved towards the door, with a final glance back, he smirked. Then with a swish of his black cloak, Kelom disappears, leaving Tyson more alone then he would ever be…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10: A ray of hope**

With a groan and a rustling, the fallen crew picked themselves from the rubble. There were fallen trees, and the boulders were deeply mounted into the earth. The ground was horribly scarred from the battle, and there was a huge crater from where the battle had ended. Ray rubbed his sore head, and brushed himself off from the high fall. He looked up, and saw there was nothing much left of the ridge they stood on seconds ago. There was dust swirling around his feet, and he looked around to see any signs of the victor, or his team mates.

"Max! Kai! Tyson!" Ray hoarsely yelled as the dust was starting to clog his throat. His raspy voice could not be heard, and he gave up trying. Instead he was picking through the branches and rocks, to see if his team mates were still alive, and could not help but wonder the worst. Pushing the negative thoughts away, he thought it was best to keep searching. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally found a hand sticking out from the rubble. He smiled gratefully, and mentally patted himself for not giving up. After he removed the last rock, he saw that it was Max, who appeared to have had a pretty nasty fall, judging by the odd angles that his left arm stuck out in.

Ray gently shook the smaller blond boy awake, and Max groggily opened his eyes, before shutting them again. "..Ugh..Ray…? What happened?" It hurt to think let alone talk, and Max let the echoing of Ray's voice slowly seep inside his mind. "We fell off the ridge, and I think you might have broken you're arm." Ray replied, and concernedly looked around. "Have you seen Kai?" Ray asked more worriedly then before. Max gulped and suddenly felt thirsty. "..I dunno..I think we all were pretty much separated when we fell.." Max replied as he trailed off again. This time he tried to stand up, but without the use of the other arm, he managed to only get into a sitting position. Ray smiled, and helped lift Max up by his right arm. When Max was on his feet again, he yelped in pain, and hopped on one foot. "What's wrong?" Ray asked. "I think I sprained my ankle.." Max replied gingerly rubbing his already swollen ankle. "Can you walk?" Ray asked, with concern etched all over his face. "Yeah..no problem..but just in case…" Max trailed off again, before bending down to grab a roughly shaped branch. "This should help me.." Max answered as he began walking with the help of the thick branch.

"Ok then. Let's go find Kai!" Ray proposed as he and Max set off into the rubble once again. But they couldn't block out that little voice in their heads that stated all was not well for their captain, and could not help but think of the worse that could happen. After what seemed like half an hour of searching, they still could not see any signs of their captain. "..whew..he could be anywhere…" Max gasped, as he moved aside another rock. "We'll just have to keep looking.." Ray replied, as he pulled away another fallen branch from a tree, to reveal nothing but he earth below it. They continued their search, and began to wonder whether Tyson had won yet or not. But all other thoughts were pushed aside as they continued their desperate search.

"Where are you Kai!" Ray wondered to himself, and he saw that Max was having the same question brought up countless times in his head. Finally, Max gasped and sat on a large grey boulder, resting his injured ankle and arm. "Ray..this is going to take a while..why don't' you rest then we'll continue?" Max gently reasoned. "We can't rest now! Kai could be injured for all we know!" Ray yelled, letting his anger consume him as he thought of how Max just gave up so easily. "Kai would have never gave up on us, so we shouldn't give up on him!" Ray countered and began flipping through the rubble again. "Ray! We've been looking for ages now, and there's no sign of him! Why don't you rest first then we'll go look again? Besides I don't think that Kai would want us to keep searching like this…please Ray..take a break ok?" Max asked, as his cerulean blue eyes shone with a spark that Ray had never seen before. "Yeah Max ok.." Ray sighed and caved in.

They sat on the bigger boulders, and began to find whatever they could eat. There were shrubs with berries growing on them, and some mushrooms. According to Ray, who knew the outdoors better then Max, none of the mushrooms, or berries were poisonous, so they happily ate their find. As they continued to eat in silence, there was nothing that they could talk about, as each topic would lead back to the part about where Kai would be. Ray sighed and ate the last of the food, before saving some of the ones that they did not eat, incase they got hungry later.

After Ray had finished saving the last of the dry food, he and Max got up, and prepared to continue their long search. Ray was lost in a sea of thoughts, before Max asked him something and got his attention. "Hey..Ray you ok?" Max asked concernedly. "Huh..oh yeah..I'm fine..Max.." Ray answered half truthfully. "There's a river up ahead…wanna take a drink?" Max asked. "Yeah yeah..sure Max.." Ray replied as they set off to the rocky landscape leading to the riverbank. Ray had to admit he was kind of thirsty..all the berries had made him in need of a drink. Max reached the river side and dipped his face in, splashing happily as the cold water lapped against his face. Max continued to splash in the water a couple more times before taking a drink. Ray helped himself to some water, before wiping the excess water from his face. He stood up again, and watched as Max bent over for another drink. Ray sighed in frustration and closed his eyes for a moment. A moment later, he heard a loud cry of surprise, and Ray opened his eyes to see that Max jumped back from riverbank. "Max! Max! What's wrong!" Ray asked running to his side.

"…R-r-r-a-a-a-y…..it..it's…" Max stuttered, going pale and then pointing a shaky finger at the river. Ray glanced at the direction in which Max was pointing..and saw that there was crimson red blood flowing in the river. Ray's eyes widened in shock, and he could feel himself began to feel cold. "..Blood…." Was all Ray stated before he took off running up stream to where the blood was beginning to flow down the river in larger quantities. "Hey RAYYY!" Max yelled after recovering from his shock, and ran toward the fading figure of his friend going up stream.

_Please..let it be Kai..no wait..if that was Kai that means he is injured..i just hope that's not Kai then….argh but then if its not him, yeah he won't be the reason for the blood but then this is the only lead to find him…Ahhh…Kai…._ Ray ran toward his destination with high anticipation and not to mention a great amount of fear. His thoughts were racing and he didn't know what to think anymore. As he neared the end of the river, he saw that it was blocked by a huge amount of trees.

He continued to walk slowly to the rubble until he found he could go no further. Pushing all other thoughts aside, Ray bent down and began to move away trees and branches. Max had caught up to Ray, and saw him crouched down by the trees which blocked the rivers flow. The blood was still steadily flowing into the river, and some of the branches have been removed from that area. Max walked forward and began to remove the rubble from the bloody red area by the water. After they continued to move aside the rubble in the same spot, they kept a single thought in the back of their minds.._could this be Kai?_ Finally, Max pushed aside a think branch, with his good arm, while Ray removed some branches. Max gasped, and Ray just turned pale at what he saw…a human hand.

"KAIIII!" Ray and Max yelled as they hurriedly moved some more branches aside. The blood had stopped flowing now, and Ray feared the worst is yet to come. They managed to move most the rubble, and now they could clearly see a human hand, and a part of their back. Max bent forward to touch the arm, and felt that it was still slightly warm. After informing Ray this, the pair continued to remove things until there was a cry of surprise. The body trapped underneath the rubble was fully shown now, and Ray and Max could clearly see that it was indeed Kai. With new found adrenaline coursing through their bodies, they dug out the remaining pieces of rubble, and pulled Kai from the wreck just in time before the rest of it collapsed where Kai would have been seconds ago.

With the affects of adrenaline fading now, Max and Ray felt totally exhausted. They stared wearily at each other before staring down upon their battered friend. Ray placed two fingers to Kai's neck and checked for his pulse. He withdrew his fingers after a moment, and was devastated to tell Max that it was a weak pulse. Kai looked totally beat. He had scratches and bruises everywhere, and was literally drenched in blood. Ray felt his heart sink at the thought of this, and cast his eyes downward. Max could only stare helplessly at his friends while he too seemed to follow with the swing of the mood. Just plain sadness.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Ray and Max held onto to Kai since he was in no condition to defend himself. Max began to shout something, but Ray couldn't hear over the wind. The wind was so strong now that it could easily pick up the remaining blade breakers and throw them off somewhere. Ray clung onto Kai as he didn't want Kai to be separated alone again. _No way you're going to go anywhere without me or Max. _Ray thought as finally a huge wind rippled through, which was followed by a huge blast of light and finally everything became black once again.

------------------------------------------

Oh man im soooooooooo sorry about the terrible ending! –hides from angry mob- but I promise to make the next chapter better! Anyways plz plz review! All ur reviews are reli important to meee! Remember every review makes me happier! )

**Next Chapter- Picking up the pieces**


	14. Picking up the pieces

Sorry..this is taken me so long to update. But thanx for the quick reminder from ………Anyways I think I took a little…well actually I took waayyyyy too long to update and for that im so sorry. But look on the bright side.at least I finally updated?

-------------------------

**Chapter 10: **

"……_.The wind was so strong now that it could easily pick up the remaining blade breakers and throw them off somewhere. Ray clung onto Kai as he didn't want Kai to be separated alone again. No way you're going to go anywhere without me or Max. Ray thought as finally a huge wind rippled through, which was followed by a huge blast of light and finally everything became black once again…."_

**Chapter 11: Picking up the pieces**

As Ray blearily opened his eyes, he squinted at the sunlight flowing in from the opened window in Tyson's dojo. The warmth enveloped him like a soft blanket, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. After a moment, his brain began properly functioning again, and he tried to recall how he had gotten here. Ray remembered he was in a forest…and then there was Kai and Max… and now he was here. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was sitting on a couch with a blanket draped over his legs. Ray yawned ad immediantly began to wonder where the others were. He quickly got up from the couch and regretted his fretful decision. His entire body was so sore, that his muscles protested to any kind of movement of all. Plus, his head was now spinning as if he had jus emerged from a rinse cycle in a washing machine. That is, if he were able to fit inside the infernal machine. Placing a hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't having a fever, he slowly and painfully made his way across the kitchen threshold. The dojo was neat and tidy, no thanks to Tyson, but Ray couldn't help but feel slightly out of place with the ongoing silence. He took another step and bumped into something, or in this case, someone that was crouched on the floor. Ray peered downward, and saw it was Tyson.

"Tyson…? What are you doing…?" Ray asked, and took a seat beside Tyson on the ground seeing as his muscles refused to take another step.

Tyson glanced at the person behind him, and smiled immediately. "RAY! It's so good to see you again! I thought you would never wake up!" Tyson happily exclaimed.

"…What are you talking about Tyson?" Ray asked as he felt another headache creeping forward. Ray slapped his head with his right hand, and felt his head pulsing in pain. _Argh…no more headaches…_ "You mean you don't remember.?" Tyson worriedly asked. "Remember what?" Ray asked. "All I know was there was a beybattle..and then I woke up here….hey!" Ray suddenly yelled. "Tyson..you're beybattle…how did it go?" "I..uh…" With that Tyson looked downward again, and his navy blue hair shadowed his eyes. Ray quickly got the cue, and noted not to ask about this again. "Tyson…I'm just glad you gave it you're best…" Ray stated and smiled. Tyson turned around, and Ray could see he was wiping his face with his sleeve. "I...know..Ray…but I just wanted to get back Dranzer…for..Kai…" Tyson answered, his voice wavering slightly.

Reality hit Ray like a brick wall coming up from around the bend. "KAI! Wasn't he injured! And Max..! Where are they!" Ray loudly yelled, and frantically felt panic creep toward him. "Ray! I'm glad you weren't going to faint from panicking…but they're being taken care of…they're okay Ray." Tyson calmly stated. Ray was surprised that Tyson could be able to stay so calm. Almost surprisingly calm. But then again, Ray had been knocked out for almost 6 hours, or so Tyson had said, and it was hard to remain calm when memories resurface like a blast of wind. Ray kept his calm composure, and with the help of Tyson, got up and walked into one of the many rooms in the dojo.

Tyson had brought Ray to a brightly lit room with the window on the side of the room. Sunlight was streaming in and the door creaked open to reveal a very neatly furnished room. It smelt of a nice airy fragrance, almost as if this room had been used recently. There were two beds adjacent from each other, leaving a small isle to walk in between the beds. The room was rather calm, and the wallpaper was a light green. Almost a pale green. The curtains were drawn half way, allowing sunlight to stream into half of the room. Like the room was split into two different moods. One of happiness, and one of darkness. It was the way Ray was feeling right now. Part of him felt responsible for what had happened, and part of him just didn't know how to feel anymore, he felt so helpless. Ray sighed and frowned wearily. This all happened so quickly. He needed time to think.

With a nod of approval from Tyson, Ray walked out of the room, taking one last look at the unconscious sleepers, feeling worry wash over him like a wave hitting shore. He silently closed the door, and walked onto the porch of the dojo to think. The day had not seemed to have moved at all. The sun was still shining brightly, and Ray climbed skillfully into one of the many trees in the backyard. He stared at the canopy of the tree leaves, and smiled as he felt surrounded by happiness.

After another moments thought, he began to think.

_With Tyson and the others: _

Tyson watched Ray shut the door silently behind him, and smiled. _It was so easily to fool these worthless bladers who called themselves the world champions…._ With the pale mist surrounding Tyson, the intruder finally revealed his true identity. _Heh heh…_ When the mist cleared, there was a teenager about the same age as Tyson, with a dark clock attire. _The elemental bladers will strip these worthless fools of their meaningless title…and their bitbeasts…._ The blader glanced around at the unconscious bladers and smiled deviously. "…This is way too easy…" The blader thought.

He flipped the hood of this cloak back to reveal bluish hair. It was slightly spiked in some areas, but his hair had two different shades. The outer sides were darker blue, almost navy blue, while the inner parts were a deep ocean blue. He was a about a half a head shorter than Ray but had cold onyx eyes. Reaching deep within his attire, he searched until he found what he was looking for. With a satisfied smile, he took out his launcher and blade. The owner of the blade held it like it was nothing more than a mere weapon for power. The blue and silver blade gleamed in response, and awaited its master's command. "Waviken! It is time to arise and once again take victory for the elemental bladers…!" He shifted his goggles that sat on his ruffled hair a bit, and grinned widely.

"..Its now time to take Draciel from his pathetic blader and blade. He walked towards Max's bed and glared intensely at the blader. Draciel lay innocently on top of the covers and wobbled slightly as Max was breathing in and out. The water elemental blader smiled, and prepared to launch Waviken. He slid his ripcord through, and smiled deviously when the rip cord has met the launcher with a quiet click. "This is way to easy…but then again..these bladers are nothing more than mere fools, so I would expect nothing more." With his target set, and unable to defend himself, he launched his blade with a mighty force.

"With that fool Tyson being taken care of by Zeke, and Kai and Ray out of the picture…Max is as good as gone." The blade slammed into the wooden floorboards sending wooden chip pieces flying in all directions. "NOW WAVIKEN! GET DRACIEL!" The blader commanded. With e ferocious growl, and a large flash of light, a sea serpent had appeared from the blade. It was a fearful sight, as the water creature spiraled out of its blade and roared loudly. The serpent was light blue, with a little bit of green. There were red spikes along its back and its tail fin whished around dangerously. The head of the serpent had a slight silver marking on it, and the serpent silently waited its command.

The blade continued to spin as if there was no flaw and it became no more than a blue and silver blur. His water creature roared in annoyance, and the blader decided he would get this over with soon. "WAVIKEN! TORRENTAL HURRICANE!" The bit beast circled around the green blade that lay motionless on the bed covers and produced a huge amount of water. With a final spinning motion, the blue blade was flying toward the helpless green blade. "END THIS NOW!" The blader hollered and the beast pounced on its prey…..

A sudden flash of light zoomed across the room just as the serpent was about to make its final move. The beast roared in annoyance, and slammed the introducing object into the wall. The blader growled furiously and yelled in frustration. "Whose there!" Smoke had began to form around the room, and the serpent recoiled in a failed attempt to attack the intruder. "Who are you?" The mysterious person asked in response. "I believed I asked you first…" Angrily replied the water element blader as he silently seethed.

"I'm you're worst nightmare"

"Hah…and I'm your best dream. Enough trash talk. Waviken attack!" "I think not." The stranger countered and the object that was rammed into the wall clashed loudly with the serpent's blade. "A beyblade?" The water element blader asked. "No..its a rubber duck…" Mocked the stranger. The elemental blader growled furiously and his blade charged to attack the intruding opponent. "Wise guy or not…I'm getting Draciel and there's nothing you or your pathetic blade can do!"

"I beg to differ. Because when I say I'm your worst nightmare…I mean what I say…"

---------------------------------------------------

YAY! I finished the update….sorry about the weird ending..i got tired..XD..man I think the chapters are almost getting shorter and shorter! Ah well..anyways thanks for reading and plz plz remember to review!

**Next Chapter: A Dark Presence **


End file.
